


Every Breath You Take

by Shinigami24



Series: Middle Earth Mysteries [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Assault, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hobbits, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Beren/Luthien, Minor Faramir/Eowyn, Murder, Mystery, Reunions, Sabotage, Smut, Stalking, Weddings, showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli arrives in Gondor and meets Legolas. Things begin to go great for them until someone sets their sights on Legolas. The stalker could mean serious consequences for everyone around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new trilogy. I wanted to write this months ago and put it off long enough. However, part 2 won't be out until Nov. I have other fics lined up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people are moving to Gondor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. MTtA will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

Middle Earth was larger than life. Dagor Dagorath had come and went. Beleriand had been brought back.

Men's Kingdoms and castles were surrounded by skyscapers and cities with 21st century technology. The elven realm was less advanced and based mostly on nature.

Rivendell was in middle of the mountains, surrounded by waterfalls and vast forest. Gondolin was hidden deep in a valley and surrounded by mountains in Beleriand. The rest of the elven kingdoms were deep in their respective forests.

Erebor was a large mountain kingdom. A massive gate kept intruders out. Foliage and forests grew around it. The kingdoms were all very different, but they had the same goal; protect their people.

* * *

 In Gondor, there was a building in the city, named Gondor Emporium. The building was hexagon shaped, three stories high and had six businesses within.

The main building was an arts center; consisting of sculpture, dance, and art studios, classrooms, a theater, and a gallery.

In addition to the art center; there were toy and book stores, a flower shop, a bakery-cafe, and a daycare.

Patrons of the book store would trickle into the bakery. After school, the kids gravitated towards the toy store and the play area.

At the arts center, a string quartet played their instruments respectively. The foursome' names were Frerin, Moira, Esmeralda, and Maglor. The violin, viola, harp, and cello melded seamlessly together. Maglor played the harp while Moira played the cello. Esmeralda, called Esme by her family and friends played the violin while Frerin played the viola.

After a set, they took a break to eat. They were relaxed as they chatted away.

"Did you hear about people moving into Gondor?" Esme asked.

"I heard Frerin has a cousin coming through." Moira answered.

"Yeah. It's my cousin Gimli." Frerin nodded.

"Let us meet him when he comes," Emse smiled. The other members of the group agreed with her. They wanted to meet Gimli.

* * *

Elsewhere, another group with not so friendly intentions met. They loomed around a table.

"I'm tired of waiting! Let's make a move!" someone was saying.

"We can't show ourselves yet." another member pointed out.

"We need all of the pieces of intel that we can take. When we know enough, we'll finally strike." the leader said, putting an end to the brewing disagreement.

"Yes sir." they responded as the meeting ended.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli makes it to Gondor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Fili, Kili, and Gimli arrived in Gondor. They felt awkward in a new kingdom. Especially one with modern technology compared to their home.

"This looks nothing like home." Gimli mused as they looked around at their surroundings. Unlike rural Dale, the urban capital Minas Tirith was lively and bustling.

"Is Uncle Frerin waiting for us?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here soon." Gimli replied.

"Let's go and sit down and wait." Fili said.

* * *

 In the meantime, a chaperone watched over Aragorn and Arwen as they went out on a date. They went through the marketplace and stopped by a patisserie.

"I'm ordering the cheesecake and peach tart." Arwen was saying.

"I would like a croissant with berry cream spread." Aragorn requested. After sitting down with their orders, they changed the subject to their upcoming wedding.

"What kind of food should we have the reception?" Arwen wanted to know.

"Roast vegetables would go great with roast beef or chicken." Aragorn suggested.

"Wonderful. That takes care of one item, what about the cake?" Arwen responded.

"I liked the butter cream covered red velvet cake that the planner showed us." Aragorn smiled. The couple held hands as they kissed.

* * *

**_Book Nook, Gondor Emporium;_ **

Bilbo, Maedhros, and Ori went about their day in the bookstore. Ori was putting books on the shelves. Maedhros was in the backroom office filling out paperwork and orders. Bilbo marked down inventory of books. 

"We need to order more James Patterson." he said.

"I'll put it down on the list." Maedhros responded. The business was going smoothly. Nothing had changed.

* * *

**_Arts Center, Gondor Emporium;_ **

Gimli arrived at the art center and found the string quartet. The quartet continued to play their set before Frerin greeted him.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Gimli. Say hi." he said.

"Hello, everyone." Gimli greeted. The players put their instruments down to introduce themselves.

* * *

That evening, Bilbo and Frodo had bonding time. They played ball in their back yard. Bilbo then tossed the ball. Frodo giggled and ran after the ball. Bilbo smiled and chased after the tiny child.

"Come on. Let's have supper," he smiled. Frodo nodded and ran inside with his ball.


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two groups of people hide for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Aredhel and Lomion was going around their routine. They were cooking and getting chores done around the cottage. Lomion was eager to help his mom.

Aredhel was still terrified of her ex husband finding them even though they were now safe.

"Come on. I'm making pancakes and you can help," she smiled. The boy beamed and climbed up a stool.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kili met up with Ori and Tauriel at school. Ori stopped and looked at the two who stared at each other.

"No way," Kili gasped. Tauriel rushed forwards and they were hugging each other. They cried softly as their arms wrapped around the other person. When they recovered, they kissed and smiled. Tauriel wiped her eyes.

"I missed you so much," Kili beamed. Tauriel returned his smile and kissed him again.

* * *

Two hours later, Legolas met Bilbo and Maedhros for lunch at a sandwich shop. They talked and ate until Aragorn, Gimli, and Caranthir arrived. Gimli and Aragorn stopped and stared at Legolas and Bilbo. The pair hopped up and hugged dwarf and man.

Caranthir and Maedhros hugged and clung to each other. The brothers was happy to see each other again.

"It's so good to see you." Legolas smiled.

* * *

That evening, Dori, Bombur, and Tauriel had the usual day at the bakery. Bombur was in the back doing prep and cooking. Dori was seating people and Tauriel took their orders. The bell rang as Finwe entered.

"May I have a menu please?" he asked as he was seated. Dori grabbed one from the stack on the counter and brought it over. Finwe looked at the menu, trying to figure out what to get. If it was possible, he would eat all of the dishes on the menu. After several minutes, he made his decision.

"I'll take the wild rice chicken soup with a salad. I should definitely come back to try more dishes." he decided.

"Please do. I'll get that soup right away." Dori smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains met in a secret meeting place.  They were menacing, plotting and reading each other.

"Where are we getting our intel?" a minion asked.

"We have a spy in place. They have been recording conversations and reporting it." came the reply.

"So, we can begin?" someone else wanted to know.

"Yes, we have everything we need to destroy them. Let's begin." the leader replied.


	4. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive argument break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MTtA will be updated next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues happened.

Beren and Luthien sat alone in the gardens. The fresh air and wafting fragrance of flowers soothed them.

"I needed this feeling. Things have been stressful." Beren mentioned.

"Sometimes, it is just good to get out and take a rest." Luthien nodded. Beren kissed Luthien's temple and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finwe arrived at Maedhros' manor. Maedhros beamed and brought Finwe into a hug. When they parted, Finwe saw the young redhead teenage girl.

"Tauriel! You have gotten so big." Finwe beamed.

"Grandpa!" Tauriel replied happily.

"Come inside. I have someone for you to meet," Maedhros said. They stepped inside the house.

"This is Ereninion." he finished. A young boy looked at them.

"You look too cute," Finwe cooed.

"Welcome home," Tauriel whispered softly, a smile lighting up her face.

* * *

_Feanaro and Maitimo shouted at each other in the living room. Father and son were equally furious. Feanaro shook with pure fury while Maitimo was tense.  
_

_"Of all people to choose from, you chose him?!" Feanaro ranted._

_"You don't see the kind of person he is! He is a sweetheart and kind to everyone. You just refuse to accept it." Maitimo retorted. While the familial argument raged, Makalaure herded the other kids behind the banisters. The youngest children were crying from the loud noise and anger. While Carnistir, Tyelkormo, and Atarinke were confused as to what the fight was about._

_"Oh no," he sighed. All of the fears and worries were real. This was a full blown fight. He hoped that the past didn't repeat itself. All of sudden, Feanaro slapped Maitimo. Maitimo held his cheek._

_"You bastard." was all he had to say._

_"Just get out!" Feanaro yelled._

_"Gladly!" Maitimo declared as he ran upstairs to pack a bag. Makalaure and the other kids followed him._

_"If you go near him, then he is dead. I promise that." Feanaro promised._

_Maitimo cried as he packed everything. Makalaure packed Tauriel's things and handed them over to his twin. Maitimo put on his backpack, and left with Tauriel in his arms._

_Maitimo caught a ride and kept going until he reached Alqualonde. He searched for someone to take him to Arda, asking the fishermen and charter boat owners. Soon, he ran into someone._

_"Uncle Arafinwe? Is that you?" he asked Feanaro's step brother._

_"Yes. Why are you out here alone?" Arafinwe wanted to know, looking around for an adult._

_"It's a long story." Maitimo sniffed._

_"You can explain later, but I'll take you to see my wife first." Arafinwe replied. They nodded and followed the man._

* * *

In Erebor, Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin went about their usual routine. They cooked and cleaned around their quarters. Then they went to the throne room.

Thorin helped run Erebor while his grandfather was ill. Dwalin was his main body guard while Balin was his advisor.

"We have a meeting, Thorin. Get ready." Balin said.

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. They went to a garden. They had fun and even picked some flowers for home. KIli kissed Tauriel softly.

"I'm so happy that I can be with you again." he said.


	5. Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A saboteur shocks the economy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Caranthir approached the station where he would be doing ranger training. He was a bit nervous about training. Being a ranger was very dangerous if you are not ready. As he walked into the building, he saw a familiar face.

"Haleth, meet Caranthir. Caranthir, this is Haleth." Aragorn said as he performed introductions. They shook hands and greeted each other.

"Welcome to the rangers." Caranthir smiled.

* * *

 Then ext day, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, and Eowyn went out on a double date. They went to a bistro and enjoyed hearty meals. They had fun and cleaned off their places. The couples would definitely come back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aredhel and Legolas were walking through the gardens. They were peacefully strolling through the many flowers when someone blocked their way. Eol appeared and stepped in their path causing them to stop.

"No!" Aredhel gasped in horror. Legolas got in between them.

"Nothing is going to separate you and me but death, love." Eol vowed.

"You get any closer and I'll call the Rangers." Legolas wasn't amused.

"I'll just wait until another time. See you soon, dear wife." Eol smirked as he left.

* * *

_**Lonely Mountain;  
** _

Thorin and Dwalin were sparring when Gloin arrived.

"I have some terrible news!" he panted.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked.

"The gem mines are being sabotaged." came the reply. Shocked silence fell before Dwalin swore and Thorin's eyes hardened.

"What?! How could they get that far?!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"There has been no intel, but we are working on it." Gloin answered. Thorin and Dwalin sighed. Lovely, they had someone working to undermine them and sabotage their economy.

* * *

Elsewhre, the villains met together for a quick planning session. Smirks cut across their faces.

"Shall we move to the next part of the plan?" someone asked.

"Yes. The mines have their attention." came the reply.

"Time to kick them while they're down." the leader commanded.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples have dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Legolas went out to pick up the mail. He went through all of said mail. He got the usual pieces of mail but soon found a piece of unmarked mail.

"Who could this be from?" Legolas asked himself, curiosity peaked. He opened the envelope carefully and slid out the letter. His eyes scanned the paper ever so carefully. Soon, a smile split his face.

'Your eyes has such a beautiful passion in them. The goodness of your heart shines in them. The way you smile and laugh makes the sweetest of loves burst in my chest.' he read. It was unsigned, but only one person could have done it.

"Gimli, you sweet talker," Legolas sighed happily.

Gimli talked with his family over the phone.

"Someone sabotaged the mines, so we cannot get gems from it. The economy is going to stagnate." Gloin was ranting.

"How long before the market takes a dive?" Gimli groaned.

"I don't know, but it will be soon." Gloin answered. The conservation ended, and Gimli was exhausted. What could he do to help?

* * *

Meanwhile, a small family get together was hosted at Maedhros' house. They were all happy to be reunited. Lomion was introduced to his great grandpa Finwe.

"Hello, Maitimo," Aredhel greeted, hugging him.

"Hello, kiddo. Come with me. I want you to meet my son and see Tauriel." Maedhros smiled.

"It has been years! The last I saw her, she was a toddler." Aredhel smiled. She was soon introduced to Ereninion. The six years old boy was three years older than Lomion. The love of family and friends drowned out the nagging fear from seeing Eol.

* * *

That evening, Gimli and Legolas went out on a date. They went to an internet cafe. They brought coffee and talked about their day. They had fun, laughing and oozing happiness. Gimli and Legolas kissed after the date was over, blushing like teenagers falling in love.

* * *

The next day, Legolas dialed his parents and waited as it rang.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

"Hi, Dad!" Legolas said happily.

"Hello, son! How are you?" Thranduil brightened.

"I'm doing fine. Put me on speaker so I can talk to mom, too." Legolas replied. Thranduil hit the speaker button, and Aurelia stepped forwards.

"Hello, baby! I miss you." she smiled.

"Me too." Legolas replied.

"Tell us about your day." she requested. They talked for hours before hanging up.

* * *

That afternoon, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. They went to the market. They picked fruits from the vendors and shopped for garments. The date was going smoothly until some unwanted visitors came.

Bolg and Shelob were annoying and harassing not only them but the other customers also.

"Just get away from us." Tauriel was annoyed.

"What are you going to do?" Shelob taunted. Just then the Rangers arrived and saw the nuisances that had been irritating the citizens. The cocky pair were promptly arrested for disturbing the peace. The date was salvaged for a little bit longer.


	7. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MTtA will be updated next.

A month later, it was Aragorn and Arwen's wedding day. The weather was sunny but cool.

Aagorn and Arwen's wedding was extravagant. Arwen was stunning and so very happy. She wore a simple and elegant white gown with long sleeves. It had soft pink pearls weaving through it. Aragorn wore a navy blue tunic with matching breeches and black boots.

The colors were blue and soft pink. The best man, groomsmen, and ring bearer wore blue and black tuxedos. Arwen's attendants all wore pink. They carried flower bouquets while the males wore boutonnieres. The flower girl carried a basket with flower petals inside.

The flowers consisted of pink phlox, pink carnations, gloxinas and viscarias, blue hyacinths and violets, blue and pink stock flowers, magenta zinnas, bridal and tea roses, and cherry blossoms.

The ceremony was filled with love and happy tears.

* * *

A hour later, the reception was lively. Blue and pink flowers decorated the tables. The string quartet played music while guests mingled and danced.

They had a feast of beef and chicken with assortments of veggies. The red velvet cake was a hit. The buttercream frosting covered cake had many layers with edible roses. There was even a bar where they could order cocktails, soda, and water.

Gimli and Legolas were sipping their wine as they talked with Fili, Ori, Kili, and Tauriel. Fili had wine while the younger teens had soda. They were laid back as they talked.

"I see you and Gimli have been getting close. Now you can't judge Kili and I." Tauriel smirked. Legolas blushed and covered his face. Kili snickered while Tauriel chuckled.

"Oh yeah. You're not living this down." she declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Bilbo, Maedhros, Thranduil, Aurelia, and Oropher talked as they sipped drinks. Thranduil was still angry over Legolas' choice of a significant other.

"We are not to associate. Why did he have to go off and rebel?!" he seethed.

"Thranduil, now is not the time to yell." Aurelia stated. Maedhros injected,

"It is his life, and from what I can tell, Legolas initiated the relationship."

"Why are you not worried about Tauriel?" Thranduil asked.

"I am, but not because she loves a dwarf. It is because they are both underage." Maedhros replied. Bilbo and Aurelia had to agree.

"That is understandable. Don't you think so, Thranduil?" Oropher said. Thranduil held his tongue. He didn't want an argument during the reception.

* * *

About a half hour later, the string quartet took their regular break. They sat down to eat lunch and drink soda.

"Did you hear about the mines?" Maglor asked the others.

"Yes. The tips are going to get skimp." Frerin replied.

"Those tips do help sometimes. What happened in the mines exactly?" Esme wanted to know.

"The equipment is shot." Moira explained. They all groaned.

"Well, that stops production." Esme sighed.

"The economy might fail. Have your plan B ready." Frerin warned.

"Thanks for the reminder. Anyway, did you hear about Tauriel and Kili?" Moira asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"What?!" Maglor was shocked. Instantly, everyone's attention was diverted.

* * *

After the reception ended, Aragorn and Arwen were alone. They cuddled on the bed. 

"The wedding was perfect." Arwen beamed.

"Yes, it was. I'm so happy!" Aragorn grinned. The newlyweds kissed and intertwined their fingers. Their future began now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phlox: our souls are united  
> forget-me-not: true love  
> pink carnation: I'll never forget you  
> gloxina: love at first sight  
> blue hyacinth: constancy  
> bridal rose: happy love  
> tea rose: I'll remember; always  
> stock: you'll always be beautiful to me  
> blue violet: faithfulness  
> viscaria: will you dance with me?  
> magenta zinna: lasting affection  
> cherry blossom: love


	8. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One couple lands in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Maedhros held a massive family reunion for his various relatives and their families. The families had dinner together. Afterwards, they hung around the fireplace talking. As the adults talked, the kids ran off to play. They were happy to see each other after so long.

"It's been fantastic to see everyone!" Maedhros smiled. Everyone beamed and shouted their joy. The reunion continued into the night. No one was ready to leave such a happy occasion.

* * *

In the meantime, Gimli and Legolas had some alone time. The couple kissed and held each other. It was all innocent little pecks at first. A few minuter later, Gimli's arms went around Legolas' waist.

"I love being with you, you make me feel so loved." Legolas smiled shyly.

"That is because I do love you." Gimli grinned.

"I love you, too." Legolas beamed. Gimli kissed him again and ran his hand down Legolas' side. Legolas stood and stripped himself of his robe.

"I think I'm ready." he said. Gimli stripped himself of his own clothing and resumed kissing Legolas. Moments later, Gimli opened an oil jar and slicked his fingers.

He pressed one finger inside of Legolas. He kissed him slowly to make sure he was soothed and comfortable. Eventually, Gimli pushed in another finger and tried to stretch and slick him some more.

He then slicked himself before pressing inside of Legolas. They made love at a slow pace. The couple kissed and caressed each other. Because of their inexperience, they came soon after beginning.

They came down from their highs only to giggle. Legolas pecked a sweet kiss on Gimli's lips. Gimli smiled and cuddled Legolas close. They drifted off together.

* * *

The next day, the Ri brothers got together with Balin and Dwalin. Balin and Dori cuddled together on the couch. Ori talked with them while Nori and Dwalin glared at each other. Ever since they first met, they had been at each other's throats and everyone was just tired of it. The get together was driven to a halt when Dwalin and Nori began to argue.

"God, you are so damn annoying!" Dwalin growled.

"Me? I'm not being rude to people, you son of a bitch!" Nori replied. A fierce argument broke out. Finally, Dori had enough, he stepped in and grabbed Nori.

"You are ruining our good time. Go your separate ways or just leave!" he yelled. They cowered like scolded children before separating.

* * *

 That evening, Kili and Tauriel went out. They headed to the gardens for some privacy in order not to have their date ruined by unwanted visitors. After finding a private clearing, the young couple kissed with deep passion.

Things escalated and got heated. Hands wandered and pulled at clothing.

Meanwhile, Ori was wandering the marketplace when he ran into Fili and Caranthir. The pair were worried about their younger siblings. Where had they gotten off to?

"Have you seen Kili or Tauriel?" Fili asked. Ori shook his head no. So the pair resumed their search. They went to the garden and found the couple half naked.

"What the hell?!" Fili screamed. The couple sprang apart instantly.

"You little punk! That's my sister!" Caranthir shouted. There was more yelling as Kili ran from Caranthir, and Fili glared at Tauriel before tossing her clothes on the bench.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains conspired in secrecy.

"It's time to up the ante. We need to push them over the edge." they was saying.

"Do we proceed with the master plan or escalate our mission in the mines?" a minion asked.

"Both. Hit them from all sides." the leader replied. The minions bowed and left the meeting room. The new mission began now.


	9. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vicious attack takes someone off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Sorry about the delay but rl issues came up. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Kili and Tauriel were caught. The couple was now under permanent supervision. While they were allowed to continue dating, their dates had to be chaperoned. Maedhros was not surprised by the development. Some of his brothers had been the same way when younger.

However, the rest of the other elves were furious. They didn't like that the couple were trying to be intimate at such a young age. Kili's grandfather was notified of the situation. He wouldn't be too happy.

Aragorn and Arwen had a family dinner. They feasted on meats and heavy vegetables. The food was perfect and made them happy. The good food and good company brought nothing but contentment.

* * *

One day, Gimli and Legolas were out shopping. They shopped for fabric and desserts. They were like any other couple.

All of sudden, a man strutted towards Legolas before showing a blade. The poisoned dagger was abruptly stabbed into his abdomen.

As Legolas collapsed, Gimli jumped to fight the assassin. He drew his sword and plunged it into said assassin. As the assassin fell to the ground dead, Gimli ran to Legolas as he shook from blood loss and the poisoning.

* * *

A hour later, Aragorn and Arwen were out on a date.

"I'm so happy that Legolas will be fine and live. Gimli look so torn up inside." Arwen was saying.

"He was so close to screaming." Aragorn nodded.

"Can we please not talk about the bad stuff? All I want to talk about is how he is now safe." Arwen requested.

"Agreed." Aragorn nodded. They hugged tightly and kissed sweetly. They were grateful for each other's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo and Frodo were picking fruit. The pair enjoyed berries and apples. Frodo ate up every strawberry he could reach much to Bilbo's amusement. The happy nature and atmosphere was shattered by a mysterious presence.

A strange hobbit revealed himself. He was a Stoor hobbit, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Bilbo stood up, his mouth open in shock.

"Gollum, that cannot really be you." Bilbo breathed.

"My name is Smeagol." came the reply. Frodo instantly hid behind his dad. He was scared of the strange hobbit.

The small family stared at the hobbit. Bilbo wasn't sure what to make of this.

* * *

While Bilbo and Frodo were dealing with the unwanted visitor, Aredhel was gardening in her backyard. Aredhel had just finished patting the soil and stood up when she was tackled.

Eol caught her off guard and held her down on the ground. He sucker punched her and sent her head whipping to the side.

"Didn't I tell you that I would catch you?" he declared. Aredhel tried to scratch and fight him off but he knocked her unconsciousness.

Eol continued to beat her until she was black and blue. He was ready to finish the job. As he wrapped her hands around her throat to kill her, Ori arrived. He didn't come alone, Nori and Maedhros was with him.

They drew weapons and rushed Eol. Eol was forced to release Aredhel. He jumped up and ran away from the scene. The trio turned to the fallen woman, moving her as gently as possible inside the house. They had to make sure that her wounds could be healed and call a healer fast.


	10. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker continues to show an unhealthy interest in Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MTtA will be updated next.

The next day, Aredhel was in a room at Rivendell. She had been placed in a medical coma. Elrond and Arwen discussed her attack while they watched over her.

"She is very strong. I will give her that." Elrond was saying.

"That sick bastard. I want to kill him." Arwen glared.

"I would not stop you." Elrond responded.

* * *

A few days later, Gimli and Legolas met with Celeborn and Galadriel. Galadriel and Celeborn were so happy to see Legolas up and moving.

"How are you feeling?" Galadriel asked.

"Getting better day-by-day. Gimli takes such good care of me." Legolas replied. Galdriel smiled.

"I know you will be together for years to come, so I will give you my blessing." she said. The young couple beamed. This was so important to them. A blessing could open doors for marriage. Hugs and kisses were passed around. This was a happy occasion.

* * *

While Gimli and Legolas were receiving their blessing, Aragorn met with his brother-in-laws. They were all pissed off.

"We have to find Eol and make him pay." Elrohir said. Haleth and Caranthir joined them.

"We will definitely help you all find that bastard." Haleth declared, wanting to teach Eol a lesson into respect. Unknown to them, some mystery persons arrived. Their mission was to help and settle a score.

"I can fight and help." they said to the group. Everyone was ready to fight for Aredhel. They were not going to stop until Eol got what he deserved.

* * *

Elsewhere, Finwe was at his rented house. He and Lomion played hide and seek. The young boy laughed and giggled as he played with his grampa. The small boy was happy to be with his grandpa. He just hoped that Mama got better soon.

All of sudden there was a strange scratching sound from outside. Finwe looked sharply in the direction of the front door, someone was trying to break in! Correction, they had succeeded!

Hearing the front door being broken in, Finwe jumped to work. He hid Lomion with instructions to stay as quiet as possible. He then decided to bluff the intruder, going to the nearest window. Minutes later, the intruder found Finwe sliding a window open. He sprang at him and Finwe whirled around, grabbing the nearest thing to use as a weapon.

Bodies were tossed against bookcases and other pieces of furniture. It caused such a loud ruckus, that someone called the Rangers. Hearing the sound of approaching sirens, the intruder was horrified. Horror soon turned to rage. Furious with the change in plans, the intruder killed Finwe swiftly. They couldn't draw it out, as planned.

The killer fled the scene only moments before the first rangers arrived. Lomion sat still in a closet until they found him.

* * *

While Finwe was fighting his killer, Legolas and Maedhros were talking in the market. They were worried about Aredhel. The pair of friends had come to the market to buy juices for her to drink when she woke up. Legolas sighed,

"Every day she doesn't wake up, the more scared I get." he said. Maedhros nodded,

"I feel the same. I called her brother; Turgon to be here to support her. He'll send for the rest of her family." he responded.

Someone watched the friends while focusing on Legolas. They walked through the crowd of buyers and vendors. When they were upon them, the stalker grabbed Legolas and ran with the elf. Maedhros tried to fight them, but he was grabbed too. The stalker had a partner.

The pair kicked and screamed for help. Soon, the marketplace was in chaos as all the hell broke loose. The citizens screamed and panicked. They had witnessed two consecutive kidnappings.


	11. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eol watches his prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, sorry for the delay but my interest in one of my previous favorite fandoms was renewed. And I spent the last 2 days or so catching up on fanfic. But things are finally back to normal.

Legolas and Maedhros woke up in a cell. They were lost. Why were they imprisoned? Realization set in as the pair slowly remembered their kidnapping. They jumped up, completely terrified. As if on cue, a man stepped up to the cell bars and smirked.

"You bastard, Eol! I will kill you!" Maedhros vowed.

"How can you kill me from a cell? Such bark but no bite." Eol taunted, stepping aside to reveal many minions. Legolas sneered at the man and hugged Maedhros. He needed the comfort to keep going.

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with tension. Maedhros and Legolas despised their captors. While the villains watched them like they were prey.

"You got in the way of Aredhel and I, but that is okay. You've become my object of affection, Legolas." Eol declared. Legolas gasped and backed away.

"So, you were the one trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Well, of course. If I can't have you, then neither can anyone else." came the reply. Legolas resumed backing away.

Meanwhile, Aragorn's group arrived at the hideout. They were looking for Legolas. The group were nearly upon the entrance when they heard voices. Aragorn stopped his men and listened to Eol.

"He tried to kill him!" Elladan shouted.

"He's dangerous. Be careful." Aragorn warned.

* * *

Moments later, Aragorn's team burst into the hideout. They swung their swords and fought hard. Shelob and Gollum proved to be tough opponents. Aragorn put up his shield. He had a long fight ahead of him.

* * *

The battle was well underway. Eol's partner, Annatar was being beaten by Luthien. He was no match for his opponent's quick, skilled fighting style.

Eol tried to fight back but he was only able to win if he took his opponent by surprise. Aragorn was too skilled to lose to him. In the end, Aragorn stabbed his sword into his stomach, killing Eol.

Annatar was barely able to escape, but the others were taken into custody.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Annatar took shelter near the docks.

"Bastards couldn't even fight!" he grumbled referring to his accomplices. The man had some superficial cuts and bruising. The main injury was a deep gash in his side. The man groaned realizing that he was in a jam. How the hell could he continue with the potential blood loss? As if on cue, another person came by to get him.

"You're finally here. Help me up." Annatar rasped.


	12. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Aragorn and the rangers was giving a progress report to Arathorn. They stood in front of him, their helmets off as a sign of respect.

"Eol was killed and most of his underlings are in custody." Aragorn was saying.

"Excellent, what do we have on Finwe's death?" Arathorn replied.

"Lomion saw it happen. The poor boy won't speak." Haleth answered. Arathorn shook his head.

"The poor boy does not deserve to live with that memory, his whole life." he said.

"Thank you for the report. You are dismissed." he finished.

* * *

A hour later, the rangers were taking Eol's minions in custody. The minions tried to resist being taken in. They pulled at their restraints and tried to steal weapons. The fight was futile. There was no way that they could get out of their restraints. Finally, the prisoners were put into a cell.

"Pipe down, you bastards. Accept your fate." Caranthir declared.

* * *

**_Homely home, Rivendell;_ **

 Thingol, Melian, Thranduil, Aurelia, and Oropher visited Legolas. They hugged him and refused to let him go.

"How have you been, son?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm fine, father." Legolas responded.

"You look like you haven't eaten. I will make you something." Aurelia said. He tried to protest, but Oropher stopped him.

"It's not worth it." he said.

* * *

In the meantime, the string quartet sat down to lunch. They ate slowly as they talked.

"Eol was the stalker? I am not surprised. He was an abusive creep." Maglor was saying.

"Didn't he beat Aredhel?" Moira asked.

"Yes. His boss killed Finwe." Frerin threw in.

"He was a danger to everyone." Maglor added.

"I hate to say this, but he deserved to die." Esme sighed.

* * *

That evening, Gimli and Legolas had some alone time. They were happy and calm.

"Legolas, what do you think about courtship?" Gimli asked. Legolas was speechless, but he smiled and nodded his approval. Gimli took his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of being your husband after a courtship?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd be happy to be your husband!" Legolas beamed. They kissed and smiled like lovesick teens. They would be a married couple before they knew it.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli makes the big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The next TW fic Origins is next to be worked on. Depending on how things pans out, the prologue for said fic should be posted tmw. I'm returning to KoSM uni.

A few days later, everything was back to normal. Legolas and Maedhros visited Aredhel. Turgon arrived soon after. They looked at her sadly, wondering when she would wake up.

"Has her doctor said anything?" Turgon asked Maedhros.

"No word. He isn't sure neither." Maedhros sighed.

"We can only hope she gets better." Turgon responded. Then Legolas kissed her hand and they left her alone.

* * *

That evening, Maedhros met with Maglor, Caranthir, Turgon, Tauriel, and Finrod.

"How is everyone? I hope that the trip was a safe one." Maglor was saying.

"We got here safely without delay." Finrod replied.

"How is Lomion doing?" Turgon asked.

"He isn't talking and has refused to go out in public." Maedhros sighed.

"That worries me. Should he be able to visit his mother?" Finrod said.

"I agree. It's a good thing he hasn't started school, otherwise we would be having problems." Maedhros replied.

"Who is he with right now?" Turgon asked. Everyone pointed at Maedhros.

"You should take him. He trusts you, he'll feel safer here than with anyone else." Maglor suggested.

"Me? Are you sure?" Maedhros was shocked.

"Yes. Everyone is either too far away from his home or cannot properly take care of him." Finrod responded.

"Then I will take him." Maedhros responded before falling silent. Realization dawned on them, their beloved grandfather was dead and gone. He was never coming back. Sorrow filled them, soon they were all crying as they clung to each other.

"I wish we had answers. I wish he was here." Tauriel sobbed.

"I agree." Finrod replied.

* * *

The next day, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. Nori played chaperone. The couple went to a cooking class. The class was for any couples that wanted to bond.

A pastry chef was teaching them how to make desserts. They had fun making pies and a portable pastries. Kili and Tauriel worked together and took their pastries home for a romantic little dessert.

* * *

While Nori played chaperone, Gimli got everyone together in Erebor. Everyone talked with the host and was happy.

"Legolas has accepted my marriage and courtship proposal." Gimli beamed. The room went silent, but it mostly turned into cheers. The only people not happy were Thorin and Thranduil.

"Although, I may have problems with Legolas' father, I will support you both. Congratulations, Gimli." Thorin sighed. Gimli grinned and laughed before hugging his dear cousin. He turned to his husband-to-be and kissed him softly. Thorin playfully gagged before hugging them both.

* * *

That evening, Aragorn and Arwen were alone in their home. The couple cuddled together and kissed.

"Gimli and Legolas will finally marry." Arwen was saying. Aragorn nodded,

"I didn't think Gimli would propose." he responded.

"There was no question. It was just Thranduil he worried about." Arwen replied. Aragorn winced,

"He is probably fuming." Aragorn and Arwen sighed happily. They were happy that none of their family members objected to their love.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annatar makes it to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The next part won't be up until Nov. In the meantime, #2 in MCF series is next. The prologue for said fic will be posted next.

Gimli and Legolas' families had a get together to celebrate the engagement. Thranduil and Thingol were not happy and held their noses up in the air.

However, they were the only people in the room with ugly clouds over their heads. The other party goers were congratulating and wishing the couple well. The couple ignored the sour mood. They were too in love.

Bilbo and Maedhros spent time with Tauriel, Frodo, Lomion, and Ereninion. They went shopping. They laughed and had fun splurging on clothes, food, and toys.

"I have everything set to take that trip to Dale." Bilbo was saying.

"That should be fun." Maedhros replied.

"Hopefully." Bilbo nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, and Eowyn was out on a double date. They went to a restaurant. They shared the restaurant style street food. It was good to get out with friends and have a great time.

* * *

Elsewhere, the string quartet got together to gossip. The biggest topic of the moment was Gimli courting Legolas.

"Gimli is a real gentleman. He is taking his time with Legolas." Moira was saying.

"Thranduil is fuming. He hasn't outright said it to anyone but his family." Frerin threw in.

"He has always been angry about the dwarves. He needs to let it go or lose his son." Maglor sighed.

"He's stubborn. I just hope he learns before it comes to that." Esme replied.

* * *

**_Tirion, Valinor;  
_ **

Fingolfin and the others were going about their day in relative peace when Mandos and Finrod found them. They looked terribly sad. Finarfin and his family was alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Earwen asked her son.

"Grandfather was murdered." Finrod announced sadly. Everything seemed to stop before one-by-one, they broke down.

"No!" Indis screamed as she collapsed. Miriel was weeping. Tears filled Lalwen's eyes as Findis ran to her mother. The others weren't much better off. Their world would never be the same again.

* * *

A bandaged Annatar reached the hideout. He met with his boss in said place. They were both furious over their plans being ruined.

"What will we do?!" Annatar nearly shouted.

"Patience, this isn't a setback. I planned for something like this." his boss spoke calmly.

"But how?" Annatar asked. His boss held up a hand.

"We're not done yet. In fact, no where near it." they spoke coldly.


End file.
